Opposites will always attract
by omg.its.the.OC
Summary: It's the end of senior year, Marissa never got kicked out of Harbor, never met Johnny, which means her and Ryan are still going strong...but will something interfere? RM possibly SS


Hi everyone! this is my first fanfiction, so please review! its based at the end of season 3...but Marissa never left Harbor, met Johnny or Volchok.

* * *

Opposites will always attract

Looking up at the pool house ceiling, Ryan had a million thoughts running through his head; Graduation, College, and most of all, Marissa Cooper, his girlfriend. Although they had been going out, on and off again, since the kick-off carnival at the start of sophomore year, it still felt strange calling her his girlfriend. Not that there was anything wrong with the physical attraction between them, that was stronger than ever, nor was there anything wrong mentally, it was just Ryan had never thought he could ever be that committed towards someone. But of course, that was before he met Marissa.

When they were apart, their lives just didn't seem to function, but when they were together, everything just clicked. Now he couldn't imagine his life without her, and with graduation coming up in less than a fortnight, he was wondering where their future together was headed. They had both applied to Berkeley and they both were accepted in, but would going to college together change everything? Would they grow apart? They had briefly discussed their living arrangements, both of them wanting to her their own apartments rather than living in dorm rooms, before being deeply engrossed in a heavy make-out session.

But did that mean the option of living together was still available? Or would she rather live alone so they had some space from each other, even though they spend all their time with one another anyways? Ryan desperately wanted to talk to Marissa, urgently needing answers to all the questions he was thinking, but he knew if would have to wait until the morning. Glancing over to the clock on his bedside able, Ryan realised that it was after 1am. Lying down in his bed, he painfully resisted the urge to call Marissa. They had just spent the entire afternoon making out by the pool, and he knew that if he called her now, he would not only wake her but would probably end up enticing her to come over for the night, which was not a good idea, considering what happened last time.

Just as Ryan finished that thought, he heard a gentle knocking on the pool house door. Thinking it would be Seth coming in from his date with Summer, desperately needing to tell someone the night's as per usual, Ryan quietly said, "Come on in Seth, the door's unlocked," before turning around and switching on the lamp. When he turned back round, he was surprised to Marissa, not Seth, closing and locking the door behind her.

"Hi Ryan," Marissa said flirtatiously.

As he sat on the bed, staring at her over by the door, his jaw suddenly dropped. She gracefully slid the jacket she was wearing off her shoulders and it fell to the ground, revealing to him what she was wearing, not that it could be classified as much. On her was a short sheer black nightie, which was completely see-through. Underneath that was a lacy bra and matching panties.

"Oh my god Marissa, you look……you……uhhh." Ryan was speechless. She looked absolutely stunning and very sexy, and it was turning him on.

"Why are you here?" Ryan eventually managed to say, even though it was so obvious.

"Well, I couldn't sleep after this afternoon, after…you know….so I thought I could come over and we could maybe continue it…?"

"You know what….I was just thinking the same thing…" Ryan said as he made his way off the bed and over to Marissa, and gave her a long deeply passionate kiss.

"So I take that as a yes?" Marissa giggled as she fell back onto the bed.

"Oh yeah" Ryan said whilst nodding his head. He would have to remember to talk to her about college in the morning, as the heated love-filled night led his mind elsewhere.

* * *

Sorry it was really short as well...review if you want me to continue... 


End file.
